How to Annoy Flock Members
by BRRIII
Summary: How to Annoy Flock Members.  Most are original
1. How to annoy Max

MAX

Say, "Angel saw you having dirty thoughts about Fang."

Add that you thought they were saving that for bed

If she denies it, reply with, "That's not what he said."

Right before Max gets to him, say, "I told Max what you did."

After they have been arguing for an hour say, "What are you guys arguing about."

When Max tells you what they were arguing about, say, "Oh, I meant Iggy, he heard you guys."

After Max and Fang get done beating you up, say, "Max was having dirty thoughts about you." To Fang.

Put a camera in their room to catch Fang trying to get Max to do it, so you can record Max beating him up.

At random times say, "MAX, I found Lissa!

Actually find a girl named Lissa.

Tell her, "GURL, You should so go redhead."

If she says no, say, "But Angel told me that Fang thought so."

After Fang gets beaten up, say, Angel read his mind again, he likes you more the way you are. (Then she'll have to say sorry to Fang. That would _really _piss her off.

While her and Fang are making out, ask Gazzy to say, "OMG I want some of that," in Nudge's voice, then run.

Then tell Nudge that Max thinks Fang is totally Fangalicious, and she can't have him, in front of Max.

Get Angel to read Max and Fang's mind when they finally do it.

When Angel asks about what they were thinking, say, "I don't know, maybe you should go ask Max," while they're still doing it.

Record her reaction.

Get Angel to make Max say, "Fangaliciousnessocity is awesome," in front of Fang.

Write fake poetry and give it to Fang saying it's Max's. (Make sure to use the words and phrases, Fangalicious, Fangaliciousnessocity, I love you, and I wanna get some.)


	2. How to annoy Fang

Fang

Do 1-15 on how to annoy Max.

Tell him you're going on a protest to get "Fangalicious" in the dictionary.

Tell Max that you're cheating on her with Spongebob.

If he denies it, show her the blog entry that asks, "Do you have dirty thoughts about Spongebob.

Also show her the "Do you have dirty thoughts about Max," question.

Advise Max aloud not to ever do it with him because he'd rather have dirty thoughts about Spongebob.

Tell him he's losing his Fangaliciousnessocity.

Post the word Fangaliciousnessocity on his blog.

Also get that word in the dictionary.

The classic, "Dye his clothes pink"

Blindfold Fang and tell Nudge to give him a makeover. With eyeliner and Lipstick and everything.

Then get Gazzy to yell, "Come here big boy," in Max's voice while he still has the blindfold and makeup on.

Once Max is done laughing her butt off, tell her to direct him to Iggy.

Tell Iggy that it's Ella then take Fang's blindfold off and scream, "FIGGY IS REAL. AND FANG'S THE GIRL OF THE RELATIONSHIP.

Take a picture of it and post it on Fang's blog.

Make Iggy hang on to his belt loop and every time he goes out in public yell, "Blind man's hanging on to Fangaliciousness.

When people ask what the word means, say, "Get the new dictionary. It has his picture in it."

Every time you see Fang and Iggy sitting beside each other in public. Every awkward silence, yell, "FIGGY. AHHHHHHHHH."

Every time Fang is looking for something say, "Okay, spread out, Fang has lost his razors again.

Gather up The Redhead wonders, Sam, and the rest of the Flock in the same room and read the definition of "Fangalicious," and, "Fangaliciousnessocity.


	3. How to annoy Iggy

Iggy

Anything in the "How to Embarrass Fang" one that includes the word, "Figgy"

Tell Iggy that Fang is better than him.

If he denies say, "Well, I don't see a word dedicated to Iggy in the dictionary.

If he laughs at the fact the word, "Fangaliciousness," is in the dictionary, say, "However, I could arrange that."

Get Angel to ask him to read to her.

Poke both of his eyes at the same time, and say, "Sorry, I was just making sure you knew I was making the, 'I'm watching you' sign."

Every time he runs into a wall say, "That door just closed on you."

Record him trying to find a knob and put it on youtube.

Glue something knob-like to a wall, then, when he gets a hold of it, watch him try to get the "door" open.

When Max finds him doing this, say, "He's practicing his humping, he needs more practice if his plan with Ella's gonna work.

Record Max beating him up, then give this tape to Ella.

Yell, OMG have you _seen_ Ella today?

At random times, say, "Hi Ella," casually.

Watch Iggy try to make himself look better.

When Iggy finally tells you he's going to do it with Ella, say, "Try to miss the bellybutton."

Scream, "Dude, there is some hot chick staring at you, you should go flirt with her." When no one's there.

For better effect, lead him over to Fang.

The Classic: Yell, "DID YOU SEE THAT?"

Put a drawing in right in front of his face and ask, "Isn't it prettyful."

Get Angel to make Fang yell, "IS IT PRETTYFUL," in his most manly voice.


	4. How to annoy Angel

Angel

Every time she enters the room, think, "Oh no, it's back."

Memorize and constantly think the word, "Fangalicious" and its definition.

Scream, "BET YOU CAN'T GUESS WHAT I'M THINKING.

After she guesses, say, "You cheated."

After that, make her read what Max and Fang are thinking while they're in the bedroom together.

Ask her to tell you what they were thinking.

If she can't explain, say, "LIAR, you CAN'T read minds."

The Classic: Paint everything she has black.

Say, "I think you should be in the 'bird of paradise' form all the time. I would just make more sense.

Make her read Nudge's mind while she's having a sugar attack.


	5. AU

_**Hey guys. So, I really hate to do this, but I'm totally going to product place in the middle of this story XD I feel like such a hypocrite, but I feel like this kind of applies to you guys. So, you guys liked Fang's blog, right? Well, I know I did. I was so bummed out when I saw that it stopped posting and changed it to maxdanwiz. Well, I decided since I hate the fact it's gone now, then I should do something about it.**_

_**So you see where this is going…**_

_**Well, I'm starting a blog I guess kind of like Fang's blog. I'm gonna do my best to portray Fang's attitude in all posts and stuff. I hope you guys don't think this is stupid. I just know that there are other people like me who would like the adventure to continue, even in such a small way. So, check it out, you guys. You should definitely inbox me some questions so that I can do a whole Fang Q&A thing. I know everyone loved that in the book.**_

_**So, don't hate me, just check it out. I just started it, so it's going to be kinda empty for a while. But once we get a lot of followers on it, it might be consistently updated. Here's the address:**_

_**intermittentintasia . blogspot . com (remove spaces of course)**_

_**By the way, just as a copyright thing, I don't own Maximum Ride or pretty much anything in any way, shape, or form.**_


End file.
